1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait rigging tool holder system and more particularly pertains to efficiently supporting fishing-related tools for easy access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing tools through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,828 to Martin discloses a toothbrush rack device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,724 to Wei discloses a structure of rack assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,169 to Sincock discloses a device and method for the safe securing and disposal of sharps from medical tools. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,014 ro Hobson discloses a fishing kit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bait rigging tool holder system that allows efficiently supporting fishing-related tools for easy access.
In this respect, the bait rigging tool holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently supporting fishing-related tools for easy access.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system which can be used for efficiently supporting fishing-related tools for easy access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tool holders of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bait rigging tool holder system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a polymer board base plate. The base plate is of a generally rectilinear configuration. The base plate has an inner surface and an outer surface. The base plate is also positionable in an essentially vertical plane. The base plate has a top edge and a bottom edge and a pair of parallel side edges. In this manner four corners are formed. The base plate further has two upper attachment apertures. The upper attachment apertures are located adjacent to each of the upper corners of the base plate. The base plate also has two lower attachment apertures. The lower attachment apertures are located adjacent to each of the lower corners of the base plate. Three laterally aligned upper coupling apertures are provided. The upper coupling apertures are located about one third of the distance down from the upper edge. Three laterally aligned lower coupling apertures are provided. The lower coupling apertures are located about one third of the distance up from the lower edge. The coupling apertures are countersunk from the inner surface. A polymer board upper support plate is provided next. The upper support plate is of a generally rectilinear configuration. The upper support plate has an upper surface and an lower surface. The upper support plate is positionable in an essentially horizontal plane. The upper support plate has a front edge and a rear edge and a pair of parallel side edges. Three laterally spaced upper coupling recesses are provided in the inner edge and aligned with the upper coupling apertures and three coupling screws coupling the upper support plate to the base plate. A plurality of holes extend through the upper support plate. The plurality of holes includes a centrally located circular central hole. Also included in the plurality of holes is an oval hole on each side of the central hole and a plurality of small holes adjacent to the front and side edges. An angled hole is also included between the central hole and each of the oval holes. A pair of slots is formed in the upper support plate between the coupling screws adjacent to the base plate. Provided next is a polymer board lower support plate. The lower support plate is of a generally rectilinear configuration. The lower support plate has an upper surface and an lower surface. The lower support plate is positionable in an essentially horizontal plane. The lower support has a front edge and a rear edge and a pair of parallel side edges. Three laterally spaced lower coupling recesses are in the inner edge aligned with the lower coupling apertures. Three coupling screws couple the lower support plate to the base plate. A plurality of holes extend through the lower support plate. The plurality of holes includes a centrally located circular central hole, an oval hole on each side of the central hole, and a plurality of small holes adjacent to the front and side edges. Further provided is a pair of short upper attachment screws. The upper attachment screws extend through the upper attachment apertures. A pair of long lower attachment screws extends through the lower attachment apertures and protrudes outwardly from the exterior face of the base plate. An intermediate screw protrudes outwardly from the base plate beneath the lower plate. Provided last is a plurality of tools. The plurality of tools includes a fish hook extractor. The fish hook extractor is positioned within the central hole. A pair of pliers is positioned within the oval holes. A plurality of hooks is positioned within the small holes. A pair of sewing needles is positioned within the angled holes. A pair of knives is positioned within the slots. Elastic bands are positioned on the lower attachment screws. Leader material is positioned on the intermediate screw.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system which has all of the advantages of the prior art tool holders of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bait rigging tool holder system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a bait rigging tool holder system for efficiently supporting fishing-related tools for easy access.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bait rigging tool holder system comprising a rectangular base plate. The base plate is positionable in an essentially vertical plane with upper attachment apertures and lower attachment apertures. Laterally aligned upper coupling apertures and laterally aligned lower coupling apertures are provided. A rectangular upper support plate is positionable in an essentially horizontal plane with upper coupling recesses and screws coupling the upper support plate to the base plate. A plurality of support holes extends through the upper support plate. Further provided is a rectangular lower support plate. The lower support plate is positionable in a horizontal plane with coupling recesses and screws coupling the lower support plate to the base plate. A plurality of coupling holes extends through the lower support plate.